Holocrons der Schatten – Cron 1 – Der verlorene Bruder
by Lady Aryn
Summary: Die Schattenkrieger, ihres Zeichen ein alter Sithorden, auf der Suche nach alten Relikten, verlieren ihren Bruder, der auf der Suche nach einem solchen ist. Es steht aber viel mehr auf dem Spiel als nur ein Leben. Es steht die Existenz des Ordens auf dem Spiel... Band 1 von einer langen Reihe...
1. Prolog

Prolog

_Nar Shaddaa. Ein Spielplatz für unsereins. Breite Straßen, viel Leben, viel Licht... aber auch viel Schatten. Man findet uns hier nicht wenn wir uns nicht finden lassen wollen und wenn man uns findet, dann überlebt man diese Begegnung nicht... immer. Für einen Freigeist wie mich, der beobachtet, zusieht und lernt, für den wird es hier nie langweilig. Prophet, mein Meister, hatte mich gehen lassen. Er hatte die Dinge selber in die Hand nehmen wollen ohne mich, seine nervige Schülerin an seiner Seite. Irgendetwas brachte ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung an diesem Tag. Heute meint er, es wäre ein Fehler gewesen, der Größte, den er je gemacht hat. Wenn er noch einmal so reagiert, soll Tyron ihm eins überziehen. _

_Still hatte ich mir das ganze aus einem schattigen, dunklen Plätzchen angesehen. Ein Balkon, ein paar Meter über dem Geschehen. Eine Kopfgeldjägerin gegen ein paar von der ExChange. Söldner, nicht gut in dem was sie taten, aber wenn der Preis stimmte, taten sie... na ja, sie taten eben was ihnen gesagt wurde. Ich hatte schon viele Kopfgeldjäger beobachtet. Die zierliche junge Frau in ihrer rotschwarzen Rüstung und den feuerroten Haaren imponierte mir. Die Jägerin war gut, sehr gut, riss ein paar von den Söldnern in den Tod bevor sie überwältigt wurde. Die Überzahl war einfach erdrückend gewesen. Da kniete sie nun, den Blaster dieses schmierigen Idioten an der Stirn und wartete auf ihren Tod. Warum ich mich einmischte? Ich weiss es nicht. Langeweile oder einfach auf eine Herausforderung hoffend. Ich tauchte in die Schatten ein, ließ mich treiben und trat neben der knienden Jägerin aus ihnen heraus, das Lichtschwert aktiviert in der Hand. Etwas oder jemanden wie mich kannten diese Idioten nicht. Es war der letzte Anblick der sich ihnen bot. 15 zählte ich schnell und keiner von ihnen überlebte meinen Angriff. Die Jägerin sah mich ungläubig an. Kein Wunder. Eine knapp 1,80m große Frau, rückenlanges schwarzes Haar, in schwerer Ganzkörperrüstung und schwarzer Robe. Später erzählte sie mir mal, das es meine eisblauen Augen gewesen wären, die ihr Angst gemacht hätten. Allerdings, das mein Meister auftauchte, damit hatte ich dann nicht gerechnet. Hart packte er mich im Nacken, riss mich zur Seite. Ich werde seine Worte nie vergessen._

_„Krieg den Mist, den du hier gebaut hast in den Griff oder du kannst deinen Eltern bald Gesellschaft leisten!" _

_Wie er es gemeint hat? Das habe ich erst ein Jahr später begriffen. Ich ließ die Jägerin gehen, mit einer Lebensschuld. Für mich war es besser da draußen jemanden zu haben bei dem ich Gefallen einfordern konnte. Das es Prophet anders sah, das war mir klar. Keine Verbündeten außerhalb des Ordens, verlass dich nur auf deine Brüder und Schwestern und deinen eigenen Instinkt. Bisher hab ich es nicht bereut das ich anders dachte als er._

Aryn legte das Datapad zur Seite. Sie hatte sich auf das Schiff der Jägerin, Kara Webster, geschlichen. Sie wartete in den Schatten der Ladebucht auf eine günstige Gelegenheit einen Gefallen einzufordern. Ihre Waffe hatte Schaden genommen und Kara war die beste Gelegenheit ihr das zu besorgen, was sie zum reparieren brauchte. Also hatte sie Zeit zu warten und alte Aufzeichnungen durch zu gehen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ihre Aufzeichnungen über den Vorfall klangen jetzt so harmlos, anders als sie wirklich vor ein paar Jahren gewesen waren. Prophet, ihr Meister hatte ihr danach tagelang gezeigt das ihr Verhalten völlig unangemessen war. Die Trainingsstunden hatten den einen oder anderen gezerrten Muskel und verstauchte Knochen gebracht. Jegliche Gnade und Rücksicht hatte er fallen gelassen. Und er hatte sie fast 2 Wochen mit Schweigen gestraft, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte.

Im Grunde war sie froh gewesen über die Tatsache das die Jägerin nicht gesehen hatte, das ihr Meister ein reinblütiger Sith war, da er auf dicht besiedelten Planeten immer darauf achtete maskiert zu bleiben. Seine Rasse war so gut wie ausgestorben. Ihm war es lieber unerkannt zu bleiben. Deshalb schickte er meist lieber seine Schülerin los. Ihr menschliches Aussehen brachte seine Vorteile, auch wenn sie ein Halbblut war. Ihr Vater war wie ihr Meister gewesen, ihre Mutter ein Mensch. Auch kam hin und wieder Tyron mit ihr, ein zur dunklen Seite übergelaufener Jedi und wie sie ein Mensch. Ihr Meister hatte dafür gesorgt das er übergelaufen war, aber Tyron bereute keinen Tag davon, als wenn er auf diese Chance gewartet hätte. Der recht arrogant erscheinende Sithhexer fiel mehr aus der Gruppe heraus. Nur das er knapp 2 Meter war, das hatte er mit ihrem Meister gemein, der noch ein wenig größer war. Blass, dennoch eine trainierte Figur, blonde lange Haare und braune Augen. Prophet war wie Aryn schwarzhaarig, hatte über die Jahre ein paar graue Strähnen darin. Stechend gelbe Augen, über das linke Auge ging eine Narbe von der Stirn bis knapp vor sein Kinn. Aryn hatte nie herausgefunden woher diese stammte. Egal wie oft sie fragte, entweder wechselte er das Thema oder er schwieg einfach.

Das waren sie. Die letzten drei Schattenkrieger, ein Orden aus längst vergessener Zeit. Schattenwandeln, eine Kunst, die kaum noch jemand beherrschte aus den Reihen der Sith. Auch die Regel der 2 befolgten sie nicht. Keiner im Orden starb durch die Hand eines Ordensmitglied. Zusammenhalt war oberstes Gebot. Einst ihre Blütezeit erlebend waren sie viele gewesen, aber hatten Kriege mit den Grey Knights und den Jedi und der Verlust ihres Heimatschiffs „Schattenklinge" sie geschwächt. Verrat in den eigenen Reihen hatte sie letztendlich alles gekostet, Aryn vor allem ihre Eltern.

Ein Geräusch riss Aryn aus den Gedanken. Seufzend stand sie auf, packte ihr Datapad ein, verschmolz mit dem Schatten hier. Jetzt war keine Zeit für Erinnerungen. Zeit das Spielchen zu beginnen.


	2. Kapitel 1 – Zurück Zuhause

_**Kapitel 1 – Zurück Zuhause**_

Der Abfangjäger der Fury Klasse stammte aus dem alten Imperium und gehörte ihrem Meister, war aber trotz seines Alters in einem vorbildlichen Zustand. Für Aryn war das hier ihr Zuhause. Sie war hier geboren und aufgewachsen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr Leben verloren, da war sie gerade einmal 8 Jahre alt gewesen. Was genau an diesem Tag vorgefallen war, das wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur das, was Prophet ihr erzählt hatte an diesem Tag bei seiner Rückkehr und das war nur, das sie gefallen waren durch die Hand eines Jedis. Er selber war verletzt gewesen, hatte einige Tage gebraucht sich zu erholen, aber als sie ihn dann erneut darauf ansprach, da schwieg er über den Vorfall und sprach seither nie wieder darüber. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden.

Es war spät als sie zurück auf das Schiff wandelte. Viel zu spät. Die Stille auf dem Schiff, der Covenant of Blood, beruhigte ihre angespannten Nerven. Ihr Blick ging automatisch in die Mannschaftsquartiere, suchte nach Tyron. Aber der war nicht da. Seit 3 Monaten galt er als vermisst. Ihr Hauptziel war es ihn zu suchen. Der kleine Besuch bei ihrer alten Freundin, der Kopfgeldjägerin Kara Webster, der war nur Bonus gewesen um endlich ihr defektes Lichtschwert reparieren zu können. Sie hatte keine all zu guten neuen Nachrichten, war dementsprechend genervt. So ruhig wie es ging ging sie Richtung Brücke, vergaß dabei was ihr Meister von ihr erwartete. Immer noch reichlich genervt polterte sie auf die Brücke.

Prophet saß wie so oft auf dem Pilotensitz, die Kapuze seiner Robe tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sah gedankenverloren in das All. Zumindest hatte es den Anschein.

„Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Verzeiht meine Verspätung Meister." polterte sie einfach los, ohne Nachzudenken.

Sofort bemerkte sie ihren Fehler als sein strafender Blick sie streifte. Er hasste es wenn sie sich nicht bemerkbar machte und wartete. Er wusste genau wann sie das Schiff betrat und verließ, aber er erwartete es von ihr aus reinem Respekt ihm gegenüber.

„Du bist spät dran, und du weißt, ich hasse es wenn man mich warten lässt." seine dunkle Stimme ließ sie zusammenfahren, erinnerte sie an ihren Fehler.

Er drehte sich zu ihr, blieb aber sitzen und hob den Kopf nur soweit, das sie seine gelben Augen unter der Kapuze gefährlich aufblitzen sah. Noch war er nur gereizt. Nicht zornig.

„Warst du erfolgreich?" fragte er nach einem Moment Stille.

Erleichtert atmete sie durch. Das war noch einmal gut gegangen. Zumindest eine Standpredigt hatte sie erwartet, wie schon so oft zuvor. Sie riss sich zusammen, schob ihr „Genervtsein" für einem Moment zur Seite. Was sie ihm zu sagen hatte, das fiel ihr schon schwer genug. Wenn er erfahren würde...

„Ja Meister, ich war erfolgreich. Allerdings..." sie wusste nicht recht wie sie ihm das beibringen sollte ohne das es in einer Katastrophe endete.

„Allerdings was?" er sah vollständig auf, blickte sie direkt an.

Jeden anderen hätte es erschreckt in das Gesicht eines reinblütigen Sith zu diesen Zeiten zu sehen. Die Rasse galt als ausgestorben. Aryn wusste es besser. Ihr war klar, jetzt spielte sie ein gefährliches Spielchen. Sie suchte die richtigen Worte, schwieg einen Moment. Einem Moment zu lang. Schlagartig spürte sie wie sich seine Laune einem gefährlichen Punkt näherte.

„Strapaziere meine Geduld nicht noch weiter meine Schülerin." forderte er gereizt.

Wenn sie jetzt nichts sagen würde, dann würde sie es bereuen. Seufzend gab sie nach.

„Ich... bin jemandem begegnet. Auf dem Schiff der Jägerin war ein Grey Knight." gab sie zögernd zu.

Was jetzt passieren würde, das konnte sie nicht einschätzen. Die Welle Hass, die von ihm kam, war so heftig, das es ihr einen Moment den Atem verschlug.

„Was? Ein Grey Knight?" er wurde lauter.

Ihr war klar, das durfte sie jetzt einstecken. Seine Würgegeste in ihre Richtung kam so schnell das sie keine Gegenmaßnahmen treffen konnte. Der Druck war nicht hoch, aber doch so hoch, das ihr die Luft knapp wurde. Sie wehrte sich nicht groß. Es hatte auch keinen Sinn. Er war ohnehin um einiges stärker war so etwas anging.

„Was hatte der Abschaum dort zu suchen? Ist er denn wenigstens jetzt..." er beendete den Satz nicht.

Aryn würgte, kämpfte verzweifelt um Luft. Er ließ ihr gerade genug Luft um sie antworten zu lassen.

„Nein... nicht vor... der Jägerin... Abkommen..." bekam sie gerade noch so heraus.

„Abkommen? Welches Abkommen rechtfertigt das Überleben eines der Ihren." bellte er sie an.

Sie konnte deutlich spüren wie seine Wut ihn übermannte. Doch mit einem Mal war da ein kurzes aufblitzen von Schmerz.

Prophet kämpfte mit seiner eigenen Kontrolle. Die Wut war übermächtig Die Grey Knights... sie hatten ihn seinen letzten Schüler gekostet. Er wollte Antworten, aber seiner Schülerin ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen, das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Er brauchte sie noch. Brauchbarer Ersatz würde sich nicht so schnell ergeben und nach dem Tod seines letzten Schülers... sie war das Beste was ihm zur Verfügung stand. Tief atmete er durch, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Nach kurzem Zögern lockerte er seinen Griff erst ein wenig, dann ließ er von ihr. Aryn sackte auf die Knie.

„Das nächste Mal erwarte ich das du es richtig machst, sonst..." drohte er ihr.

Ihr ständiger Skrupel und ihr Hang zur Diplomatie würde noch einmal ihr Tod sein, da war er sich sicher. Sie blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig, hustete und schnappte nach Luft. Erst nach einige Momenten, die sie ihn warten ließ, kämpfte sie sich zurück auf die Beine, schwankte leicht. Ihr leicht verärgerter Blick ließ ihn innerlich lachen.

„Mein Abkommen mit der Jägerin. Sie schuldet mir ihr Leben, das wisst ihr Meister. Immerhin... wart ihr es, der zu spät auftauchte um mich... wie nanntet ihr es? Um das Bantha aufzuhalten, das mir an den Schädel getreten hat? Ich habe eure Flüche gehört." ihr Aufbegehren gegen ihn war inzwischen nicht mehr als ein Schmunzeln wert.

Die erste Zeit, da hatte es ihn gestört, hatte immer wieder versucht es ihr auszutreiben. Ohne Erfolg. Er überging es meist oder strafte sie mit Schweigen, wenn sie eine Antwort erwartete, so wie jetzt. Wieder drehte er sich von ihr weg, sah ins All. Er konnte in den Minuten ihre Ungeduld spüren.

„Konnte deine Kopfgeldjägerfreundin dir wenigstens ein paar Informationen zu unserem Dilemma geben? Wir wissen doch beide das Hunter alles Klatschmäuler sind. Lass es mich nicht bereuen, das ich sie aus reiner Großmütigkeit am Leben ließ." brach er letztendlich dann das Schweigen.

Tyrons Verschwinden machte dem Ordensmeister schon länger Kopfschmerzen. Eigentlich verschwand der Mann nicht so einfach. Bis jetzt hatten sie keine Spur wo er sich befand. Entweder war ihm etwas zugestoßen oder er hatte sich von ihnen abgewandt, obwohl Prophet letzteres als lächerlich empfand, aber man musste alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen. Wie auch immer, sie mussten Tyron aufspüren, so oder so.

Aryn blieb ruhig. Sie hatte Informationen, zwar nicht von ihrer Kopfgeldjägerfreundin, wie Prophet es nannte aber woanders her. Tatooine war der ideale Ort wenn es darum ging sich Informationen zu beschaffen. Hier traf sich wirklich alles, von Verbrecherkartellen bis zu Söldnern. Wer still im Schatten ausharren konnte und lauschte, der erfuhr eine Menge. Eigentlich war Aryn nur nach Tatooine weil ihr Informant ihr davon berichtet hatte, das die Kopfgeldjägerin hier war. Der arme Tropf hatte zumindest einen schnellen Tod gefunden als sich die Information als falsch herausstellten. Aber da waren drei andere Jäger im Hangar gewesen und die schmissen mit Informationen um sich ohne es zu wissen. Im ersten Moment hatte sie es für Prahlerei und Gerüchte gehalten, doch dann hatte sie zugehört und ihr Gefühl hatte ihr gesagt, das etwas an der Sache dran sei und ihr Gefühl täuschte sie selten.

„Nicht von der Jägerin Meister. Ihr erlaubt?",

frech setzte sie sich auf einen der freien Plätze auf der Brücke ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten,

„Gerüchte auf Tatooine sagen, es hätte Zwischenfälle auf Dromund Kaas gegeben. Man hätte Jäger darauf angesetzt, aber die hätten entweder nichts gefunden oder wären nicht zurück gekommen. Ihr hattet Tyron auf das Relikt angesetzt Meister. Da klingt Dromund Kaas für mich am wahrscheinlichsten. Meister, das ist ein Ansatz, vielleicht kein Guter, aber mehr als wir jetzt wissen. Ich denke es ist einen Versuch wert."

Sie wagte sich mit solchen Worten weit vor, das war ihr klar. Er hatte zu entscheiden, nicht sie. Aber da seine Laune eh schon am Boden war, erlaubte sie sich diese Dreistigkeit und wartete ab ob Konsequenzen folgten. Aber statt Konsequenzen verfiel er einen Moment ins Grübeln.

Prophet hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber ausgerechnet Dromund Kaas? Seine Geburtsstätte, seine Heimat.

„Dromund Kaas also..." murmelte er mehr in Gedanken als gewollt.

Hatte das Relikt ihren Bruder dorthin geführt? Konnte das wirklich sein? Das war ihre einzige Spur seit 3 Monaten. Sie hatten wohl kaum eine Wahl wenn sie endlich weiter kommen und nicht mehr im Dunkeln tappen wollten. Er ließ seine Schülerin noch einen Moment warten, obwohl seine Entscheidung schon lange stand. Der Weg nach Dromund Kaas würde von ihrigem Standpunkt einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, Zeit die er mit Meditation verbringen konnte.

„Nun gut, dann soll unser Weg also nach Dromund Kaas führen. Ein kleiner Ausflug nach Hause.", grinste er,

„Na das könnte amüsant werden. Ary, bereite alles für die Reise vor. Und vergiss nicht die Reparaturen an deiner Waffe durchzuführen. Dann hatte diese Farce wenigstens einen Sinn und war nicht totale Zeitverschwendung."

Er stand auf und überließ ihr damit die Brücke. Soviel Vertrauen hatte er dann doch in sie.

Aryn verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Ary... so hatte er sie immer genannt als sie noch klein war.

„Ihr wisst das ich es hasse wenn ich mich so nennt Meister." seufzte sie.

Er ging nicht auf ihre Worte ein, verließ die Brücke schweigend. Eiskalt ließ er sie wie so oft stehen. Das tat er oft. Aryn nannte ihn innerlich oft den schweigenden Riesen. Entweder gab es Ärger mit ihm oder er schwieg sich aus.

„Ja ja, ich kümmere mich um alles. Mal wieder." seufzte sie, ließ sich auf den Pilotensitz fallen und gab den Kurs ein.

Das war eines der ersten Dinge die sie gelernt hatte als er sie zur Schülerin genommen hatte. Steuerung der Covenant und Kursberechnung. Der Sprung in den Hyperraum war inzwischen Routine für sie. Sie sah auf die Zeitangabe. Weit war es nicht, aber es reichte. 10 Standartstunden. Genug Zeit ihr Lichtschwert zu reparieren. Der Schaden war nicht verheerend, aber schwer genug das sie die Finger von der Waffe ließ. Immerhin war sie genau wegen dieses Schadens bei Kara gewesen. Seufzend machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

Die 10 Stunden vergingen schneller als sie erwartet hatte. Die Reparaturen waren erledigt als sie aus dem Hyperraum fielen. Sie steckte ihre Waffe nach kurzem Aktivieren wieder ein und sah sich vom Cockpitfenster aus den Planeten an. Irgendetwas beeindruckte sie schwer. Das war also die Heimat ihres Meisters. Sie konnte sich das kaum vorstellen. Dann wollte sie mal ihrem Meister sagen, das sie da waren.

Dieses Mal wollte sie es richtig machen. Es reichte das sie ihn schon einmal verärgert hatte. Leise und höflich blieb sie in der Tür stehen als sie sah, das er meditierte, ihr den Rücken zugewandt.

„Meister? Wir sind im Orbit über Dromund Kaas." meinte sie ruhig und wartete ab.

Prophet hatte sie schon lange bemerkt, wartete aber ihr Handeln ab, bevor er seine Meditation beendete und sich erhob. Zumindest einen Kurs konnte sie in den Bordcomputer eingeben, zumindest hoffte er das nach ihrem letzten Fehler. Ein Zahlendreher und sie waren auf dem riesigen Eisklotz Hoth raus gekommen anstatt auf Nar Shadaa, wie geplant. Inzwischen ging er immer vom Schlimmsten bei ihr aus. Ruhig drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Ich werde nun auf die Brücke gehen. Und ich hoffe für dich das es auch wirklich Dromund Kaas ist, was ich durch das Fenster erblicke. Sonst werde ich nicht mehr so gnädig sein. Bereite alles für die Landung vor." er ließ sie einfach in der Tür zu seinem Quartier stehen, ging an ihr vorbei Richtung Brücke.

„Das ist Dromund Kaas." hörte er sie hinter sich murmeln, auch wenn sie es zu verstecken glaubte.

Sie versuchte es immer wieder, erfolglos.

„Wenigstens hat Hoth ein wenig euer Gemüt runter gekühlt... Meister Prophet." grinste sie frech, folgte ihm.

Mumm hatte sie ja, das musste er ihr lassen, auch wenn er sich das von ihr in so manch anderen Momenten wünschte. Ein Schmunzeln huschte ihm über die Lippen. Dromund Kaas. Das war es was er erblickte, seine alte Heimat.

„Na da scheinst du ha tatsächlich mal was richtig gemacht zu haben. Vielleicht lernst du ja tatsächlich aus deinen Fehlern." meinte er und setzte sich auf den Pilotensitz.

Ein dutzend sehr alter Erinnerungen schoss ihm durch den Kopf als er sich den Planeten ansah und er ließ es einen kurzen Moment zu darin zu schwelgen. So lange war sein letzter Besuch her...

„Wir sind ja immer noch nicht im Anflug. Muss ich dir alles zweimal sagen?" riss er sich von seinen Erinnerungen los.

Aryn verspürte wieder einmal den Wunsch ihm einfach eine zu verpassen ohne Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen.

„Nein Meister, alles dreimal, das wisst ihr doch." verbal musste dann doch reichen.

Sie stellte die Steuerung auf den CoPilotenplatz um und ging in den Landeanflug über. Eine Landeerlaubnis brauchte man hier nicht. Zum einen hörte man das am Rauschen das man hier bekam, zum anderen wusste sie das der Planet so gut wie verlassen war.

Kurz scannte sie die Umgebung, suchte einen Landeplatz aus. Die beste Möglichkeit bot eine Fläche nah den Ruinen die einst Kaas City gewesen waren, der einstigen Hauptstadt dieses Planeten. Die Landung klappte reibungslos, aber sie erwartete kein Lob. Prophet nahm solche Dinge als selbstverständlich. Ruhig stand sie auf.

„Wollen wir Meister? Oder wollt ihr eure arme kleine Schülerin mal wieder allein schicken während ihr euch hier...",

sie fing seinen bitterbösen Blick auf,

„Ich habe nichts gesagt. Gehen wir einfach."


	3. Kapitel 2 - Die Suche

Kapitel 2 – Die Suche

Dromund Kaas. Das Klima des Planeten war angenehm, warm und trocken, auch wenn dauerhaft ein Gewitter über der Welt tobte. Ein Zeichen das die dunkle Seite hier vorherrschte. Die Stadt allerdings, sie war kaum mehr als ein Schatten dessen was sie einmal gewesen war. Das sollte einmal die Krone des Imperiums gewesen sein? Aryn konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Die Natur hatte sich das zurück geholt, was einst das ihre gewesen war. Die Heimat ihres Meisters... sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen was in ihm vorging. Sein Blick schien weit weg, voller Erinnerungen. So wie jetzt hatte sie ihn bisher noch niemals erlebt.

„Meister?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ihn jetzt mit Gewalt aus seinen Gedanken reißen wollte sie nicht. Ein wenig Zeit hatten sie wohl.

Prophet hielt einen Moment inne. Kaas City, hier war er einst geboren worden, war hier aufgewachsen. Er atmete tief durch. Luft, die er schon lange nicht mehr geatmet hatte. Er sah zu Aryn, die neben ihm stand. Noch nie war sie hier gewesen. In ihren Augen sah er Ehrfurcht, Respekt und sogar ein wenig Furcht. Verständlich für ihn. Kaas City war einst das Zentrum des großen Imperiums gewesen. Kalt wurde ihm bewusst, wie erbärmlich das jetzt wirken musste was aus der einst so großen Stadt geworden war. Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab.

„Ja Aryn?" er sah sie an.

„Wie war es hier früher? Als ihr hier gelebt habt? Ich habe ein paar Aufzeichnungen gesehen, aber... viel ist verloren gegangen." sie ließ die Hand über ein paar Ruinen streifen, ging ein paar Schritte.

Er kannte diese Gefühl, das sie nun durchströmte. Die Energie die in den Ruinen pulsierte. Die dunkle Seite war allgegenwärtig, in Allem zu spüren. Er konnte es spüren. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, neugierig darauf mehr zu erfahren. Er ließ seinen Erinnerungen freien Lauf.

„Erhaben. Kaas Citry war eine stolze Stadt. Gefüllt mit Sith und deren Untergebenen. Das Imperium war lebendig, allgegenwärtig. Damals hatte man noch Respekt vor uns. Doch das ist lange her. Damals war man noch stolz ein reinblütiger Sith zu sein. Heute hält man uns für ausgestorben.",  
er spürte wie die Wut in ihm hochkochte über das Geschehene,  
„Nicht schon schlimmgenug das man den Orden der Sith ausgelöscht hat, nein selbst unsere Abstammung haben sie uns genommen. Verstecken müssen die Letzten unserer Rasse sich. Doch eines meine Schülerin, das schwöre ich dir. Eines Tages werden sie alle dafür bezahlen. Sowohl Bane und seine idiotische Regel der Zwei und seine Nachkommen als auch die verdammte Republik, die Jedi und alle anderen. Du bist zwar nicht Reinblütig, aber so nah dran wie man heute nur an einen Sith heran kommen kann. Vergiss das niemals. Sei stolz auf deine Abstammung."

Aryn hörte ihm ruhig zu. Die Regel der Zwei gegen die sich ihr Orden besonders auflehnte. Sie hatte die Sith viel gekostet, viel zu viel. Und was ihre Abstammung anging. Ihr Vater ein Sith, ihre Mutter ein Mensch. Ihr machte es nichts aus, sie war das was sie war. Sie hatte ihre Eltern kaum gekannt und doch... es schmerzte unendlich wenn sie an den Verlust dachte.

„Ich weiss wohin ich und meine Loyalität gehören. Das werde ich immer wissen. Unsere Ziele sind meine Ziele." ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Und das ist gut so. Doch genug der Gefühlsausbrüche. Widmen wir uns wieder dem Grund unserer Anwesenheit." meinte er ruhig.

Aryn kannte es. Wenn er die Augen schloss und so ruhig wurde, dann suchte er eine Spur in der Macht. Doch das hatte sie bereits getan. Da war nichts was über Tyrons Verbleib auch nur am entferntesten eine Spur gab.

„Aryn? Hat deine Quelle irgendetwas genaueres gewusst? Irgendwelche Koordinaten? Einen Ort, einen Namen, Irgendetwas?" er sah zu ihr.

„Ein alter Tempel. 5 oder 6 Clicks westlich von hier.",  
bei den nächsten Worten schmunzelte sie,  
„Die Jäger meinten, dort würde es spuken. Zornige Geister, wie aus Kindergeschichten. Ich tippen eher darauf, das es unser Bruder ist, der in ihrem Geist herumspukt, weil er ungestört bleiben will. Was meint ihr?"

Prophet schmunzelte mehr über ihre Unwissenheit als über ihren mehr als schlechten Scherz. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung von Dromund Kaas.

„Hmmm, ein alter Tempel also." er dachte nach.

Erinnerungen aus alten Tagen stiegen erneut in ihm auf. Tenpel gab es hier mehr als genug. Nur welcher war gemeint? Die Stätten der Revaniter? Oder doch eher die alten Ruinen des alten Gratan Anwesens? Oder... er hielt einen Moment inne. Ein Verdacht stieg in ihm auf, der ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Sollten sich ihre Informationen auf den Tempel der dunklen Seite beziehen?

„Eine sehr wage Beschreibung, findest du nicht? Kannst du dir nur ansatzweise vorstellen wie viele es davon auf diesem Planeten gibt? Hmmm, 5 bis 6 Clicks also. Nun gut, das grenzt das Ganze zumindest ein wenig ein." er ging das ganze wieder und wieder durch.

Aber sein Bauchgefühl blieb dabei, das es der Tempel der dunklen Seite sein musste. Aber bevor er irgendetwas als sicher erachtete, wollte er Beweise dafür und auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Er nahm sein Datapad, gab die Koordinaten des Tempels der dunklen Seite ein und gab es ihr. Jetzt zählte nur noch der letzte Beweis.

„Aryn, hier scann diese Koordinaten und scanne sie sorgfältig nach Lebenszeichen. Meines Wissens lebt dort nun eine... nennen wir es mal Sekte. Vergleich die Lebenszeichen die du erhälst mit der Signatur unseres Bruders." er war sich bereits sicher, das sie etwas finden würde.

Aryn hatte schon bereits geahnt das er so reagieren würde. Sie nahm das Datapad.

„Meister, ich sollte unentdeckt bleiben. Natürlich, ich gebe mich im Hangar auf Tatooine zu erkennen, veranstalte eine riesen Sauerei, indem ich Zwei von den Jägern töte vor der Nase des Dritten. Den lasse ich soweit am Leben, das ich punktgenaue Koordinaten bekomme und töte dann auch ihn. Und dann verschwende ich Zeit die Sauerei zu beseitigen und töte nebenbei auch noch Techniker und Wachen und mache die Sauerei auch noch weg. Natürlich Meister, natürlich." überheblich grinste sie ihn an und wusste ganz genau, das ihn das mehr als anstacheln würde.

Sie hätte es besser gelassen. Leicht genervt sah er sie an.

„Hast du denn in deiner Ausbildung gar nichts von mir gelernt? Du bist ein Schattenkrieger! Was meinst du wofür ich dich die Gabe des Schattenwandelns gelehrt habe? Um die nötigen Informationen zu bekommen ist jedes Mittel recht. Und wenn das bedeutet das ein paar Hunter und Techniker dafür ihr Leben lassen müssen, nunja, dann ist das eben so. Du besitztdie Fähigkeit im Schatten unbemerkt zu wandeln und ziehst es vor Saufgelage abzuhalten und Entbehrliche bis in die Besinnungslosigkeit zu quatschen? Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich hätte einen Wookie als Schüler genommen. Der widerspricht weniger als du und bis auf ein Flohhalsband ist er auch pflegeleichter." seufzte er.

„Wookie... Tzzzz... Wenn ihr hinter diesem haarigen Vieh hinterher putzen wollt, bitte. Stellt euch eine Putzfrau an." leicht gereizt über sein Kommentar scannte sie die gewünschten Koordinaten.

So langsam wünschte sie sich Tyron zurück. Mit ihm konnte sie reden ohne zum Wookie degradiert zu werden. Er fehlte ihr mehr als sie zugeben wollte.

„Und das mit dem Flohhalsband nehme ich euch übel. Ihr solltet beim Meditieren in der nächsten Zeit extra wachsam sein. Wie ihr mir nachsagt. Ich habe viel Unsinn im Kopf." beleidigt konnte sie sich den Seitenhieb nicht nehmen lassen.

Er verbiss sich ein grinsen, das konnte sie sehen. Ihre Drohung war mehr als lächerlich, das wusste sie selber. Er wusste genau, solche Dinge tat sie nicht, niemals. Dafür hatte sie viel zu viel Respekt vor ihm.

„Was machen die Scans? Hast du schon irgendwelche verwertbaren Ergebnisse?" überging er ihre Worte.

Immer noch beleidigt ließ sie ihren Meister einen Moment auf die Antwort sie hatte Ergebnisse und die waren ermutigend. Sie hatte ihn gefunden, nach drei Monaten. Tyron war hier. Ein kleiner Erfolg, endlich. Sie reichte ihm das Datapad mit der Karte und den aufgespürten Lebenszeichen.

„Eine Menge Lebenszeichen. Und... er ist tatsächlich hier. Sagt euch das Gebiet etwas?" fragte sie ruhig.

Als wenn es ein Omen wäre, kam ein kühler Wind auf, fröstelte sie leicht. Sorgfältig studierte Prophet die Karte. Seiner Miene konnte sie entnehmen das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„Na dann wollen wir mal hoffen, das es Tyron gut geht." seufzte er, steckte das Datapad ein.

Er wusste was dort war, das war ihr klar. Und ins Ungewisse wollte sie in diesem Moment nicht rennen.

„Meister? Was ist dort? Ich hasse es wenn ihr so schaut. Dann wird es Ärger geben und davon eine Menge. Bitte lügt mich nicht an. Wie viel Ärger erwartet uns?" Sorge machte sich in ihr breit.

Im Grunde brauchte sie keine Antwort. Es würde eine Menge Ärger geben seinem Blick nach zu urteilen.

Er bemerkte den Blick seiner Schülerin auf sich. Sie hatte recht. Versessen darauf an diesen Ort zurück zu kehren war er nicht. Zuviel Blut war an diesem Ort vergossen worden, selbst für seinen Geschmack. Und eigentlich machten ihm eine Menge vergossenes Blut und Krieg rein gar nichts aus, aber hier lagen die Dinge anders.

„Rechne mit dem Schlimmsten Aryn. Du musst wissen, der Tempel der dunklen Seite ist voll von Gräbern aus alten Zeiten. Die dunkelsten und mächtigsten Lords des Sithimperiums wurden hier zur letzten Ruhe gelegt. Und nicht alles was als Tod gilt ist auch immer wirklich tot. Die dunklen Lords vergangener Zeiten haben Rieten praktiziert, die selbst mir hin und wieder Sorgen bereiten. Sie strebten nach der Unsterblichkeit. Und ihnen war jedes Mittel recht. Und wenn das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, lebt dort nun auch noch eine Sekte. Wie du siehst, müssen wir mit allem rechnen. Du wolltest die Wahrheit. Nun, genau, DAS ist die Wahrheit." er war schon einmal dort gewesen, aber das war lange her.

„Jetzt fühl ich mich wirklich gut. Danke Meister.",  
ihr ironischer Unterton entging ihm nicht,  
„Mit Gewalt das rein wird also keine gute Idee sein, oder? Nur so ein Verdacht."

Dieses eine Mal musste er ihr Recht geben.

„Ausnahmsweise gebe ich dir in diesem Punkt einmal Recht. Gewalt ist diesmal keine Option. Irgendwelche Ideen?" er wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Eine Möglichkeit für seine Schülerin zu beweisen, was sie gelernt hatte. Etwas fragend erwiderte sie seinen Blick, nahm dann doch die Chance an, die er ihr bot.

„Die Schatten ausnutzen und nur töten wenn es nötig ist. Zuviel verschwundene Sektenmitglieder lösen nur Schwierigkeiten aus, die wir uns sparen können. Aber wer uns im Weg steht wird eliminiert, leise ohne die Meute auf zu scheuchen. Wir holen uns Tyron und das Artefakt und verschwinden bevor es zu viele Probleme gibt. Klingt einfach, aber ich geh davon aus das es nicht so einfach wird. Aber schwer ist eure Spezialität, nicht wahr Meister? Ihr blüht auf wenn es Blut gibt und ich ins Schwitzen komme." meinte sie nach kurzem Überlegen.

Leise lachte er in sich hinein. Ihr Kombinationsgabe war treffender als er sich so manches Mal wünschte. Wenn es schwierig wurde, dann blühte er wirklich auf.

„Na dann würde ich vorschlagen wir machen uns auf den Weg. Und denke immer daran, wir sind Schattenkrieger. Wir versagen niemals." einen Versuch ihre Taktik durch zu setzen war es wert.

Er spürte Aryns Anspannung. Kein Wunder. Das war bisher ihre schwerste Prüfung. Doch sollte sie diese erfolgreich meistern, dann wäre es ein großer Schritt in ihrer Ausbildung. Im Vorbeigehen klopfte er ihr kurz auf die Schulter, wollte ihr ein wenig Mut zusprechen.

„Also dann, brechen wir auf." meinte er.

Fast hätte er aufgelacht als er ihre Verwirrung spürte. So war es meist wenn er es einmal gut meinte und anders reagierte als sie erwartete.

„Wir versagen nicht, niemals. Wir kämpfen bis wir unser Leben aushauchen." gab sie mit einem gespielten Lächeln den Kodex wieder.

Er ließ es ihr durchgehen, sprach sie nicht darauf an. Wenn es ihr half, dann sollte sie es tun.


	4. Kapitel 3 - Der Hof

Kapitel 3 - Der Hof

Die Reise bis zum Tempel war recht ereignislos. Die Wildnis hielt ein paar Wildtiere für sie bereit, die aber schneller durch Prophets Hand starben als das sie ihren Angriff gestartet hatten. Aryn spürte die Anspannung ihres Meisters. Das Töten beruhigte ihn etwas, wenn auch nicht viel.

Der Hof des dunklen Tempels. Groß, weitläufig und... sehr übersichtlich. Hier gab es keine Verstecke, keine Nischen. Es fiel ihnen schwer etwas zu finden wo sie ausharren konnten um sich ein Bild von allem zu machen. Aryn kniete auf einem Knie, spürte die Hand ihres Meisters auf ihrem Rücken, da er es ihr gleichtat. Einen Weile sahen sie sich schweigend das Treiben auf dem Tempelhof an. Hier war mehr los als sie erwartet hatten. Patrouillien liefen hier, unregelmäßig, weit verteilt und doch hatten sie sich im Blickfeld. Große Schattenflächen suchte man vergebens. Zu wenige. Es war viel zu hell. Die Strecke bis zum Tempeleingang, der im Schatten lag, für Aryn war er zu weit zum wandeln. So trainiert war sie nicht. Für Prophet war es kein Problem, das war ihr klar, aber dann hätte er sie mit sich nehmen müssen und auf der Strecke hätte es ihn einiges an Kraft gekostet. Das Risiko eines Kampfes bei ihrer Ankunft war zu hoch. Sie wollte sein Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

„Wir kriegen Probleme Meister." seufzte sie.

Jede Möglichkeit ging sie im Kopf durch, achtete auf jeden Schatten, die aber definitiv zu wenige waren, als das sie für ihr Trainingslevel reichten.

„Zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wir warten auf mehr Schatten oder wir gehen mit Gewalt vor. Möglichkeit 2 gefällt mir gar nicht. Wir würden einige aufschrecken. Das gebe ein Gemetzel und ich habe keine Ahnung was uns erwarten würde wenn die Verstärkung holen." sie ging weitere Taktiken durch, fand aber keine die sich anwenden ließen für den Moment.

Prophet erhob sich, sah sich das ganze an. Kurz sah er über den Platz, wartete einen Moment. Für ihn war das ganze ein Kinderspiel. Fünf Wachen... dann eben auf die harte Tour. Er wurde eins mit der Macht tauchte in den ersten Schatten, wandelte hindurch und materialisierte sich direkt hinter Wache Nummer 1, zündete sein Lichtschwert und rammte es in den Rücken seines völlig ahnungslosen Gegners bevor er ihn überhaupt bemerkte. Blut quoll aus seinem Mund bevor er gurgelnd zu Boden sank. Wieder zurück in den Schatten, zu Wache Nummer 2 und 3. Nummer 2 schlug er kurzerhand sauber den Kopf ab, Nummer 3 trennte er gekonnt in der Mitte durch. So langsam kam er in Stimmung. Ein letztes Mal durch die Schatten. Bei Nummer 4 und 5 ließ er sich einfach von seinem Blutrausch leiten. Einmal kurz tief durchgeatmet. Das ganze hatte keine 5 Minuten gedauert. Er schaltete sein Lichtschwert wieder aus, steckte es ein. Sein Blick ging zu Aryn die noch immer auf der selben Stelle stand. Brauchte sie eine schriftliche Einladung?

„Kommst du?" rief er ihr zu.

Aryn kam kopfschüttelnd zu ihm. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Erst sie planen lassen und dann doch seinen Kopf durchsetzen. Durchkämpfen mit Gewalt und einen hübschen Haufen Leichen hinterlassen, die einem zum Verhängnis werden konnte.

„Verdammt Prophet! Ich sagte leise durch und nicht mit Leichen, die deinen Weg pflastern!" knurrte sie.

Erst als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte bemerkte sie, das sie ihn vertraut angesprochen hatte, so wie bevor sie seine Schülerin geworden war. Hin und wieder passierte ihr das. Dafür kannte sie ihn einfach viel zu lange.

„Wie oft muss ich denn das noch sagen? Mit jedem erdenklichen Mittel. Wir konnten es uns nicht leisten bis zur Nacht zu warten. Stell mich nicht in Frage. Hilf mir lieber die Toten beiseite zu schaffen. Wir wollen doch nicht noch mehr... ähm... Gäste auf unserer kleinen Party aufscheuchen." meinte er ruhig.

Na entweder hatte er es überhört oder er wollte es überhören. Eins von beiden würde es gewesen sein. Zumindest keine Standpredigt wie sie mit ihm zu reden hatte.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich habe verstanden … Meister." seufzte sie nur.

Leichen verschwinden lassen, das konnte sie nach all den Jahren im Schlaf. Am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie das fast nur getan und Prophet... er war mit seinen Gegnern nicht zimperlich. Manche Leichen waren mehr ein Puzzlespiel mit vielen Teilen. Selbst wenn sie heute daran dachte, da schüttelte es sie. Das hier, das war noch harmlos im Vergleich zu so manch anderer Schlacht, die er veranstaltet hatte. Wenn er sagte ihm helfen beim Aufräumen, dann hieß es sie sollte das erledigen. Er setzte sich auf einen der … Felsen oder Ruinen, sie konnte es nicht erkennen und wartete. Sie machte sich ohne Widerworte an die Arbeit. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war die Sauerei, die er auf dem Hof veranstaltet hatte wieder sauber und nichts zeugte mehr davon, außer ein paar unscheinbare Blutflecke. Ruhig setzte sie sich an seine Seite.

„War übrigens ein nettes Schauspiel. Immer wieder ein Vergnügen euch bei der... Arbeit zu zu sehen Meister." lächelte sie.

Er starrte auf sein Datapad und verzog keine Miene, wie so oft. Ihm mal eine Regung abzuverlangen war so langsam ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Sie wartete geduldig, spürte aber sein Unbehagen. Irgendetwas machte ihm Sorgen. Ihn danach fragen? Das wagte sie sich nicht. Sie strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und genoss die kleine Pause, die er ihr scheinbar gönnte.

„Wie ich sehe bist du fertig. Dann lass uns weiter." er steckte das Datapad ein und stand auf.

Die Anspannung und die Sorge, die sie bei ihm spürte, wuchs und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. So heftige Emotionen? Das waren ganz neue Seiten an ihm. Sonst war er die Ruhe in Person und kontrollierte sich stark.

„Na gut. Ein heißes Bad kann ich ja wohl kaum...",  
sofort traf sie sein gereizter Blick,  
„Ihr würdet den Preis für den humorlosesten Meister der Galaxie gewinnen, wisst ihr das?"

Er schüttelte nur leise vor sich hin fluchend den Kopf. Letztendlich überquerten sie schweigend den nun leeren Hof. Einen Moment blieb Aryn vor dem Tempel stehen, sah ihn sich an. Ein gewaltiger Bau. Eindrucksvoll und einschüchternd zugleich. Ihr Meister nahm keine Rücksicht, betrat den Tempel. Kopfschüttelnd folgte sie ihm.


	5. Kapitel 4 - Am Ziel

Kapitel 4 - Am Ziel

Hier, innerhalb des Tempels, war doch mehr los als Aryn erwartet. Immer wieder wurde ihr Datapad gestört, konnte keine wirklich festen Daten liefern. Sie gab es auf, steckte es wieder ein. Sie glaubte etwas zu spüren, etwas zu hören. Fremde Eindrücke, fremde Stimmen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Als sie die Haupthalle betraten sah sie sich kurz um.

„So, was sagt..." mitten im Satz brach sie ab.

Die dunkle Seite hier übermannte sie vollkommen. Stimmen, Eindrücke, Emotionen, … all das schwappte über ihre ungewappnete Seele, drang in ihren Geist, überforderten sie völlig. Ihr Kopf war nur noch ein einziger Schmerz, zittern überkam sie. Ihr Atem wurde unregelmäßig, ihr Herz raste. Mit einem Schmerzaufstöhnen fiel sie auf die Knie. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gespürt. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien. Verzweifelt kämpfte sie um die Kontrolle um ihr eigenes Ich, die ihr zu entgleiten drohte.

Prophet stöhnte auf. Das hatte er befürchtet. Sie war jung und hatte eine so starke Präsenz der Macht noch nie erlebt, besonders nicht wenn es sich um eine so starke Präsenz der dunklen Seite handelte. Schon viele Wesen hatten im Laufe der Jahrtausende in diesen Hallen den Verstand verloren. Überall spürte man die Anwesenheit der alten Lords, hörte ihre Stimmen, auch wenn ihre Körper bereits lange zu Staub zerfallen waren. Sie riefen nach einem. Schwache Lebewesen würden sofort dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Selbst er hatte mit einem leichten Stechen im Kopf zu kämpfen. In früheren Zeiten war er schon einige Male hier gewesen, hatte Übung darin es zu verdrängen. Er wusste, Aryn war stark, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab. Immerhin war sie zur Hälfte ein Reinblüter und das Kind seines... er brach den Gedanken ab als er den Schmerz erneut aufwallen spürte. Sie war sich nicht mal ansatzweise darüber im Klaren wie viel Potential in ihr steckte wenn sie es nur nutzen würde. Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit für eine Rüge. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, stützte sie, half ihr wieder auf die Beine.

„Konzentriere dich Aryn. Ich weiss, diese Macht, sie ist umwerfend. Aber ich weiss du kannst damit umgehen. Fühle sie, nimm sie in dich auf. Lass dich nicht von den Stimmen beherrschen. Kontrolliere deinen Geist." er hielt sie einfach.

Mehr konnte er nicht für sie tun. Jetzt lag es an ihr.

Aryn fühlte sich wie betäubt, kämpfte noch immer um ihr eigenes Ich. Sie spürte nur Hände, die sie kräftig auf die Beine zogen, hörte Prophets Stimme nah bei sich. Sie hatte erwartet das sie wieder belehrt von ihm wurde, doch nichts dergleichen. Statt dessen hörte sie aufbauende Worte. Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter, ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Robe. Noch immer schrie ihr Verstand vor Schmerz. Tief atmete sie durch als seine Worte endlich durch den Schmerzschleier sickerten. Um die Kontrolle kämpfend kam sie seinen Worten nach. Die Stimmen wurden leiser, der Schmerz ließ nach, bis nur noch ein leichtes Stechen und ein leises Flüstern blieben. Sie hatte ihre Kontrolle zurück und bemerkte sofort was sie da tat. Erschreckt über ihr eigenes Handeln ließ sie ihren Meister los, stolperte hoch rot zwei Schritte zurück.

„Meister, ich... ich hatte keine... Kontrolle mehr... da waren Stimmen..." stammelte sie vor sich hin.

„Ich weiss. Die Stimmen, die du vernommen hast, das sind die Stimmen der alten Lords. Sie versuchen dich zu beeinflussen, dich zu verführen. Doch das darfst du nicht zulassen. Verstehst du? Niemals! Auch wenn die Meisten davon nur Jahrtausende alte Echos aus längst vergangenen Tagen sind. Einige sind es eben auch nicht. Ein paar davon sind durchaus real. Nur darauf wartend das ein schwacher Geist sich in den Stimmen verirrt. Und sollte das geschehen, dann ist es um dich geschehen. Dann werden sie Besitz von dir ergreifen und zu neuem Leben erwachen. Und dann... nunja,... dann müsste ich dich töten." nahm er sich die Zeit ihr es zu erklären.

„Das klingt ja fast als wenn euch das leid tun würde. Langsam mache ich mir eher Sorgen um euren Verstand Meister." auch wenn sie es mal wieder nicht zeigte, sie nahm sich seine Worte zu Herzen.

Ihrer Beider Sticheleien untereinander, wenn die nicht wären, dann würde er denken, das etwas nicht stimmte. Und Zweifel konnten sie sich hier und jetzt nicht leisten.

Prophet stöhnte lautlos in sich hinein. Ihr ging es eindeutig besser. Kindlich naive Sticheleien. Konnte dieses Mädchen nicht einmal im Leben ernst bleiben? Er hatte an diesem Ort schon schlachterprobte Sithlords dem Wahnsinn verfallen sehen. Und sie? Sie musste mal wieder alles ins lächerliche ziehen. Wieder fragte er sich warum sein Bruder ihn mit diesem Balg gestraft hatte. Und sie sollte irgendwann einmal seinen Platz einnehmen? Vielleicht sogar die Schattenkrieger zu neuem Ruhm führen? Bei diesem Gedanken konnte er sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verbeißen. Na da hatte er noch eine Menge Arbeit vor sich. In mancher Hinsicht wäre ihm ein Wookie wirklich lieber gewesen.

„Hüte deine Zunge! Das Einzige, was mir leid tun würde, wäre wenn die Zeit die ich in deine Ausbildung gesteckt habe, verschwendet gewesen wäre. Bist du wieder genug bei Verstand um weiter zu gehen? Wir haben schon genug Zeit auf diesem Planeten vergeudet." knurrte er.

Ihre einzige Reaktion war ein genervtes Schnauben und das sie die Augen verdrehte. Also verbiss sie sich mal wieder ihr Kommentar. War ihm auch lieber so.

„Halb durch die Halle, durch den rechten Eingang und die die Treppe hoch. Und ich denke mit dem Lichtschwert da durch wäre keine gute Idee. Ich zähle hier ungefähr 30 Lebenszeichen. Allein in unserer Nähe." meinte sie ruhig nach einem Scan mit ihrem Datapad.

Wie war das noch mal? Abermals tauchte er in seine Erinnerungen ein, rief sich den Tempel in jedem kleinsten Detail vor Augen.

„Wir sind in einem Tempel. Also KEIN Tageslicht und VIELE Schatten. Fühlst du dich stark genug mir zu folgen und zu wandeln? In der ersten Etage, etwas 50 Meter vom Fuße der Treppe entfernt ist eine kleine Nische. Dort müsste es sicher sein. Schaffst du es dorthin?" er sah sie ruhig an.

„Kein Tageslicht. Wirklich? Ich war mir da..." sie entwischte seinem Griff, in dem sie sich in den Schatten hinter ihr fallen ließ.

Da war es wieder. Diese unbeschreibliche Gefühl der Freiheit, des eins seins, die sie jedes Mal erfüllte. Aber sie hatte gelernt, sich nicht davon übermannen zu lassen. „Es kann dich auffressen, dich hier halten und dann bist du verloren." hatte ihr Prophet immer wieder gepredigt. Nur dieses Mal war es anders. Die Schattenwelt war hier eiskalt, man hatte das Gefühl das jederzeit jemand hinter ihr umher huschte. Sie spürte Prophets Anwesenheit, was ihr etwas mehr Ruhe verlieh. Sie ließ sich zurück in die wirkliche Welt gleiten am angegebenen Ziel. Ein kleiner, etwas abgetrennter Raum.

„Kalt!" entfuhr ihr.

Nur Sekunden später stand auch Prophet neben ihr.

„Hast es ja doch geschafft." meinte er ruhig.

„Ich habe einen guten Lehrmeister. War anstrengender als erwartet, aber es ging. Stört diese … Präsens hier die Schattenebene? Es war dort... eiskalt. Ist es doch sonst nicht." wieder zog sie ihr Datapad, sah sich die Ebene an.

„An einem Ort wie diesem, wo die dunkle Seite so stark präsent ist, da ist so eine Kälte völlig normal." meinte er nur ruhig.

Die nächste Strecke war weit. Sich bewegende Lebenszeichen, wieder hohes aufkommen, allerdings weit verteilt. Da würden sie nicht ohne Kampf durchkommen, das war ihr schlagartig klar. Ein paar Ecken mussten sie sich wohl oder übel frei kämpfen.

„Da kommen wir nicht ohne Blut durch. Wollt ihr wieder Meister? Oder wollt ihr mir diesmal den Spaß überlassen?" fragte sie möglichst ernst.

Er streckte die Hand in ihre Richtung: „Gib mir das Pad, Ich würde gerne die Situation selbst beurteilen."

Konnte er nicht einfach einmal sagen, das sie keinen Plan hatte? Seufzend gab sie ihm das Datapad.

Sie hatte Recht. Hier würden sie nicht so leicht durch kommen. Ohne ein klein wenig Spaß ihrerseits und ein paar Opfer dererseits würde es nicht gehen. Er sah genauer hin. 10 Lebenszeichen, vielleicht auch zwölf. An einem so machterfüllten Ort konnte auch die beste Technik ungenau sein. Er dachte einen Moment nach. Sie war soweit. Aryn wollte sich beweisen, dann sollte sie es tun. Eine gute Lektion. Und ein paar Trainingseinheiten im Lichtschwertkampf würden ihr sicher nicht schaden. In letzter Zeit waren sie wenig dazu gekommen. Das waren nur Sektenspinner, leichte Beute mit der sie klar kommen sollte. Und wenn sie das nächste Mal auf einen wirklichen Gegner treffen würden, einen Jedi oder vielleicht sogar auf einen Grey Knight,... schnell verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Aber eins war definitiv sicher. Ein bisschen Übung könnte ihr nicht schaden.

„Du willst dich beweisen? Eigeninitiative. Wurde ja auch mal langsam Zeit." lächelte er, provozierte sie damit bewusst.

Sofort merkte er das sie sich darauf einließ, spürte ihre Wut. Gut so. Zorn war ein guter Verbündeter in einer solchen Lage.

„Erledige sie. Ich werde mich zurück halten und aus dem Hintergrund beobachten. Solltest du VERSAGEN, kann ich immer noch eingreifen. Enttäusche mich nicht. Davon hatten wir in letzter Zeit genug." stachelte er sie an.

Musste das sein das er ihr ständig eine Standpredig hielt? Konnte er sie nicht ein einziges Mal... Wut kochte in ihr hoch. Dem würde sie es zeigen das sie kein Versagen ablieferte. Sie ließ die Wut fließen, ihre dunkle Seite stärken.

„Versagen? Dieses Wort gibt es für mich nicht. Das habt ihr mich gelehrt Meister." sie ließ ihre Klinge aufflammen, die auch in der Dunkelheit nicht auffiel.

Frech verbeugte sie sich vor ihm, trat dann in den Schatten hinter sich, wurde eins mit ihm. Während sie durch den Schatten glitt, rief sie sich kurz die Karte ins Gedächtnis. Erste Ecke, groß genug um dort durch zu atmen. Drei Lebenszeichen. Den ersten Gegner packte sie mit der Macht im Nacken, ließ sein Genick wie einen trockenen Zweig brechen als sie den Schatten verließ und stieß dem Zweiten bereits ihre Klinge in den Rücken, durchstach sauber sein Herz und riss grinsend ihre Waffe aus dem toten Körper. Der Dritte war zu überrascht um eine Gegenwehr zu starten, drehte sich nur halb zu ihr um. Aryn machte eine halbe Drehung, durchtrennte seine Kehle. Es hatte keine 5 Sekunden und keinen Laut gekostet als sie erneut die Schattenebene betrat. Gute 50 Meter entfernt war eine weitere Ecke mit nur einem einzigen Lebenszeichen. Im Sprung ließ sie sich aus dem Schatten fallen und nach einem kurzen Schwertstreich fiel der Körper kopflos zu Boden. Ihr Meister hasste es wenn sie solche Spielchen trieb, aber es half ihr ihren Frust los zu werden. Die dritte Ecke hatte es in sich, das wusste sie bereits. 4 Lebenszeichen hatte ihr Datapad ausgewiesen, als sie allerdings aus dem Schatten trat sah sie sich 6 Gegnern gegenüber, die sie allesamt bemerkten. Das war es mit der Überraschung.

„Willkommen in eurem Alptraum." zischte sie, ging in Angriffsstellung.

Seufzend bemerkte sie wie zwei rote Lichtschwertklingen aufflammten. Die Gegner rechts und links von ihr konnte sie schwer verwunden bevor sie das erste Mal unter einem Lichtschwert weg ducken musste. Nicht sehr gut trainiert bemerkte sie, als der Angreifer ihr seinen ungeschützten Rücken präsentierte. Kurz umgefasst und sie zog ihm ihre Waffe quer durch den Körper. Dem nächsten schlug sie hart mit ihrer Faust ins Gesicht. Blut schoss ihm aus der Nase, lenkte ihn ab und gab ihr die günstige Gelegenheit ihm ihre Klinge durch die Kehle zu reißen. Endlich kam der zweite Lichtschwertkämpfer auf die Idee seine Waffe einzusetzen. Grinsend blieb sie hocken, sprang im letzten Moment nur wenige Zentimeter um im nächsten Moment hinter ihm wieder zu erscheinen, Gelangweilt teilte sie seinen Körper in zwei Hälften. Ihr Blick ging zum letzten Angreifer, der seine Niederlage kommen sah und fliehen wollte.

„Erbärmlich." seufzte sie, warf ihr Lichtschwert.

Der Flüchtling hatte keine Chance. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem letzten Ziel, stieß dabei den beiden schwer Verwundeten gnädig ihre Klinge ins Herz bevor sie ihre Waffe deaktivierte und zurück an den Gürtel hängte. An ihrem letzten Ziel erwarteten sie nur zweit Kathhunde. Wachhunde, die keine Herausforderung für sie waren. Noch bevor diese sie wittern konnten oder gar Laut geben waren sie nur zwei Kadaver zu ihren Füßen. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Meister.

„So ungefähr?" grinste sie frech als sie ihm gegenüber stand.

Ob er es nun zugeben wollte, sie hatte gute Arbeit abgeleistet. Der Weg war frei, ohne Zwischenfälle. Ihre Art aus dem Schatten zu gleiten war noch etwas unsauber, aber sie machte Fortschritte. Ein kurzer Blick aufs Datapad verriet ihm keinerlei Lebenszeichen. Aber er trat lieber selber aus der Nische und vertraute seinen eigenen Augen. Ließ den Blick einmal in die Runde wandern. Alles schien ruhig, auch wenn sie eine ziemliche Sauerei veranstaltet hatte. Irgendwie war er sogar ein wenig Stolz auf seine Schülerin. Warum konnte sie nicht immer so konzentriert bei der Sache sein? Musste sie immer erst etliche Rügen, kurz davor dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen und absolutem Stress ausgesetzt sein, das sie mal etwas richtig machte? Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab, nickte Aryn zu.

„Ich bin nicht unzufrieden. Wie ich sehe hörst du in unseren Übungsrunden ja doch das ein oder andere Mal zu. Komm zu mir Aryn." er sah kurz über die Brüstung des Balkons auf dem sie standen.

Unter ihnen die majestätisch anmutenden Haupthalle. Er schüttelte Erinnerungen ab die in ihm aufstiegen. Er ging den Balkon entlang bis zu einem großen, runden Torbogen. Rundherum waren alte Sithglyphen eingelassen. Inmitten war, wie auch anders zu erwarten, eine schwere steinerne Tür, selbstverständlich geschlossen.

„Das Tor. Da müssen wir hindurch. Leider befindet sich dahinter der Hauptgrabkammerbereich. Und wie dir sicher aufgefallen ist, ist es zu allem Übel auch noch verschlossen. Siehst du die Glyphen im Bogen? Das sind alte Schutzzauber. So alt das selbst ich dagegen jung wirke. Selbst meine Macht wird nicht reichen sie zu öffnen. Und durch sie hindurch zu wandeln ist unmöglich. Die Erbauer des Tempels waren nicht dumm. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wie Tyron dort hinein gekommen ist, aber wenn wir erstmal zusammen mit ihm wieder auf unserem Schiff sind, wird er genug Gelegenheit haben uns alles zu erklären. Wir müssen unsere Kräfte vereinen. Nur gemeinsam können wir es schaffen. Aber ich warne dich. Es wird uns sehr viel Kraft kosten und ich weiß nicht was uns dahinter erwartet." er sah zu ihr.

Sie nickte, trat ebenso vor das Tor wie er. Keine Zeit weiter auf sie zu achten. Es musste einfach klappen. Er tauchte so tief in die Macht ein wie es ihm nur möglich war, hob seine Hände, streckte sie Richtung Tor und begann sich voll und ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, sie zu öffnen. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später spürte er wie Aryn es ihm gleich tat. Seiner Schülerin kostete es genauso viel Kraft wie ihn selber, aber anders hatte er es auch nicht erwartet. Nach einigen Momenten ging sein Atem schwerer, die Konzentration fiel ihm schwerer, aber Aufgeben war keine Option. Nach ein paar Minuten gab das Tor nach, öffnete sich. Staub wirbelte auf, zwang ihn kurz weg zu schauen. Der Moment reichte. Er hörte bedrohliches Knurren und bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte sich ein Salky Hund an ihm vorbei geschlichen und ins Bein seiner Schülerin verbissen. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Mit Hilfe der Macht griff er nach dem Vieh, riss es von seiner Schülerin weg und brach ihm mit einem kurzen Gedanken das Genick. Zuviel des Guten. Am Ende seiner Kräfte sang er auf die Knie.

„Geht es dir gut?" er machte sich doch Sorgen um sie.

Einen Moment, er brauchte nur einen Moment zum verschnaufen. Wo eins dieser genmanipulierten Salky Viechern war, da lauerten meistens noch mehr.

Aryn atmete tief durch, versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren der in ihrem Bein aufwallte. Warmes Blut tränkte ihre Kleidung. Einen Moment blieb sie, orientierte sich.

„Hunde... ich HASSE Hunde. Die halten mich immer für einen Imbiss. Ich bin noch ganz falls ihr das meint. Danke." sie setzte sich auf, sah sich die Wunde an.

Die Schmerzen hielten sich in Grenzen und so tief wie erwartet war es nicht. Sie zog ein Tuch aus dem Gürtel und verband die Wunde notdürftig. Laufendes Blut würde sie nur behindern. Langsam stand sie auf, belastete das Bein etwas. Es ging. Ein kurzer Blick zu ihrem Meister zeigte ihr, das sie sich schneller erholte als er. Etwas besorgt kniete sie sich zu ihm.

„Alles in Ordnung oder braucht ihr noch einen Moment?" fragte sie ruhig.

„Ich gebe zu, das war selber für mich sehr anstrengend. Ich brauche ein paar Momente um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen." er blieb sitzen.

Sie sah sich um. Ein rundes Treppenhaus, Stufen ragten mehrere Etagen als Wendeltreppe in die Höhe. Prophet raffte sich auf und schleppte sich auf die erste Stufe und setzte sich wieder. Er schien ihr mehr als angeschlagen. Es waren keine Worte nötig. Er ließ sich in Meditation fallen und sie schob solange Wache.

Gute 15 Minuten gönnte er sich selber Ruhe. Mehr konnten sie sich einfach nicht leisten. Noch immer nicht bei vollen Kräften stand er auf.

„Das muss genügen. Und nun wollen wir uns um deine Wunde kümmern." ihren notdürftigen Verband hatte er schon längst bemerkt.

Einem anstrengenden Kampf würde sie so nicht standhalten. Er nahm sie am Arm, ließ sie sich auf die Stufen setzen.

„Zeig mal her." sofort sah er, das sie noch immer blutete.

Er nahm den Verband ab, sah sich die Wunde an, die anfing sich tiefrot zu färben. Also hatte sie sich schon einen Infekt eingefangen. So war sie ihm keine große Hilfe. Er hatte kaum eine andere Wahl. Kurz atmete er durch, schloss dann die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Schülerin, spürte nach der Macht in ihr, nach den Midi-Chlorianern in ihrem Körper, baute eine Verbindung zu ihnen auf und befahl ihnen ihre Wunde zu heilen. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann begann das zerstörte Gewebe sich zu erneuern. Aryn schien mehr als verwundert.

„Ein alter Trick aus noch älteren Tagen. Wer voll und ganz eins mit der Macht ist kann fast alles bewerkstelligen musst du wissen. Nur haben das diese ignoranten Jedi längst vergessen. Du würdest dich wundern was in der alten Zeit alles möglich war." er schmunzelte als er ihre Reaktion sah.

„Na da hab ich ja noch einiges zu lernen. Ihr überrascht mich immer wieder Meister." lächelte sie.

Ihr Vertrauen in ihn war es eher das ihn so manches Mal überraschte. Schweigend konzentrierte er sich wieder auf ihre Verletzung und nach einigen Minuten war es, als wenn nie etwas geschehen wäre. Sie stand auf, ging ein paar Schritt.

„Also dann, ich würde sagen hoch und schauen was uns erwartet. Ich hab mit den Drecksviechern noch eine Rechnung offen wenn wir uns noch einmal begegnen. Bereit?" ihre Hand ruhte auf ihrem Lichtschwert.

So langsam wollte er diese Angelegenheit beenden, die ihm nach und nach doch auf die Nerven ging. Inständig hoffte er, das sich diese ganze Tortur lohnte. Es ging hier nicht nur um eine simple Rettungsmission, es stand viel mehr auf dem Spiel. Von Tyrons Fund versprach sich Prophet einiges. Wenn das alles umsonst gewesen wäre... er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Es musste einfach einen Fund geben. So viele Jahre dauerte diese Suche nun schon, so viele Schattenkrieger waren für diese Sache gefallen. Nur noch drei von ihnen waren über und Nachwuchs für den Orden war wahrlich nicht in Sicht. Erst jetzt fiel ihm Aryns fragender Blick auf. War er so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen?

„Natürlich bin ich bereit. Lass uns die Treppen hinaufsteigen." riss er sich von seinen düsteren Gedanken los.

Aryn machte sich ihre Gedanken. Es war selten das er sie so sehr warten ließ und wenn, dann war der Grund nicht angenehm. Also nickte sie nur schweigend und ging vor. Sie hatte keine Ahnung um was für ein Artefakt es hier ging. Das hatten die Beiden untereinander besprochen, ohne sie. Je weiter sie die Treppen hoch kamen, desto schlechter wurde das Gefühl das sie beschlich. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Gewaltig nicht. Nur ein Gang ging vom höchsten Punkt ab dem sie folgten. Unterwegs kamen ihnen wieder drei dieser Salky-Hunde in die Quere. Einer fiel ihrer Rache zum Opfer. Die anderen Beiden hatte Prophet so schnell erledigt, das sie ihm aus Versehen beinahe ihre Klinge in die Seite gestoßen hätte. Mit einem finsteren Blick fing er ihren Angriff ab. Er schwieg zwar, aber sie wusste genau das er ihr das noch unter die Nase reiben würde. Sie betraten den letzten Raum auf dieser Ebene, erneut eine Gruft. Wieder hörte sie Stimmen, die lauter wurden in ihrem Kopf. Die Konzentration zu halten, zu erhöhen fiel ihr immer schwerer, ermüdete sie zusätzlich. Und dann sah sie sie. Scheinbar eine Akolythin dieser Sekte, aber etwas war anders an ihr. Ihre Augen glühten unnatürlich rot.

„Ich dachte schon es käme niemand um diese Ratte zu holen." sie nickte leicht zur Seite.

Eine Gestalt lag regungslos in einer Ecke der Gruft. Aryn musste nicht zweimal hinsehen um zu erkennen um wen es sich handelte. Tyron, ihr Ordensbruder und … die Blutlache unter ihm verhieß nichts Gutes. Prophet schien einen Moment ebenso abgelenkt wie sie.

„Große Worte für eine Akolythin." meinte er nur.

Die kurze Ablenkung reichte. Die vermeintliche simple Akolythin zündete ihr Lichtschwert, machte einen Satz in Richtung Prophet. Aryn sah es schneller kommen, fing den Angriff kurz vor der Brust ihres Meisters ab.

„Nicht so schnell." knurrte Aryn, sammelte kurz ihre Kräfte und stieß die Angreiferin mit einem Machtstoß in den Raum zurück.

Prophet holte tief Luft, Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Was ihn dazu verleitet hatte so unaufmerksam zu sein? Purer Übermut? Die Erschöpfung? Er wusste es nicht. Zumindest war er doch froh, das seine Schülerin einen klaren Kopf bewahrt zu haben schien. Nie im Leben war das eine einfache Akolythin.

„Na wenn das nicht Marrack Zarantis ist. Das ich dich nach so langer Zeit noch einmal wiedertreffe. Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet." die Stimme tropfte vor Arroganz.

Prophet hörte zweimal hin. Was hatte sie da gesagt? Woher kannte sie diesen Namen? Seit fast 1000 Jahren hatte er diesen Namen nicht mehr benutzt. Seit Gründung der Schattenkrieger nannte er sich nur noch Prophet. Dieser Name klang so unwirklich in seinen Ohren. Marrack Zarantis war an dem Tag gestorben an dem Darth Bane sie alle verraten hatte. Er war davon ausgegangen das Tyron der einzige noch Lebende war, der diesen Namen überhaupt noch kannte. Wer war diese vermeintliche Akolytin?

„Wer bist du und woher kennst du diesen Namen?" er wollte Antworten.

„Erkennst du denn eine alte Freundin nicht wieder wenn sie vor dir steht lieber Marrack? Zugegeben, optisch bin ich vielleicht nicht mehr ganz die selbe, aber nach so langer Zeit nimmt man was man bekommen kann" sie begann amüsiert zu kichern.

Er dachte angestrengt nach. Wer war sie? Erneut griff er nach der Macht und versuchte in ihrem Geist zu da war nur Kälte. Dann erkannte er sie. Konnte das möglich sein?

„Zash!" seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

Er konnte Aryns Verwirrung spüren. Kein Wunder. Sie hatte ihn immer nur unter seinem jetzigen Namen gekannt, war damit aufgewachsen. Zum Glück verhielt sie sich jetzt ruhig, die aktivierte Waffe in der Hand und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Wie ich sehe hast du mich ja doch nicht ganz vergessen. Ich war schon fast ein wenig Beleidigt. Nach all dem was wir gemeinsam erlebt hatte." Zashs Lachen wurde lauter.

Darth Zash. Aber wie konnte das sein? Es war mehr als 3500 Jahre her. Zu ihrer Zeit war sie einer der bösesten Sithlords die in Kaas City lebten. Intrigant und von Machtgier zerfressen. Sie hatte versucht den Tod zu überlisten in dem sie Versuchte ihren alternden Körper aufzugeben und gegen den ihres Schülers zu Tauschen. Etwas das selbst unter den Skrupellosesten aller Sith als Unethisch galt. Doch es war etwas bei dem Ritual schiefgelaufen. Anstellen in den Körper des Schülers zu wandeln wurde ihr Geist in den Körper eines Dashade gefangen. Wie war noch gleich sein Name gewesen überlegte er? Ach ja, Khem Val. Ein äußerst jähzorniger Geselle. Er war ihm ein oder zweimal begegnet. Waren keine angenehmen Treffen gewesen. Ihr Schüler hatte sich dann seines Wissens nach zu einem der hohen Lord im Rat der Sith erhoben und hatte Zash im Körper des Dashade als Strafe für ihren Betrug verweilen lassen. Doch wie war sie nur hier her gekommen? So viel Zeit später und Ironischerweise auch noch genau an den Ort an dem damals ihr Ritual misslungen war. Keine Zeit für lange Fragestunden, das war ihm klar.

„Dich hätte ich hier als aller Letztes erwartet. Ich dachte du wärst schon vor langer langer Zeit von uns gegangen. Aber ich glaube da hab ich mich wohl geirrt." er konnte sich ein Grinsen abringen.

„Keine Bange Marrack. Sei dir sicher auch ich war erstaunt als ich deine Präsens gespürt habe. Ich meine es ist ja allseits bekannt das Reinblütige Sith eine hohe Lebenserwartung haben, aber 3700 Jahre? Na das scheint mir selbst für einen eurer Spezies viel zu sein. Und wie ich sehe hat es die Zeit auch noch gut mit dir gemeint. Immer noch der selbe Körper, und alle Gliedmaßen sind auch noch vorhanden. Verrate mir eins, wie ist dir das gelungen?" sie wägte ihre Angriffsmöglichkeiten ab, das war ihm klar.

„Glaube mir Zash, das willst du nicht wissen. Aber genug der Nettigkeiten. Ich nehme an du weist warum ich hier bin?" zurück zu den Tatsachen.

Sein Blick ging zu Tyron. Noch immer lag dieser Bewusstlos am Boden. Die Menge an Blut sagte ganz klar aus, das es ihm alles andere als gut ging. Er brauchte dringend medizinische Versorgung um das zu überleben. Also war es an der Zeit es hinter sich zu bringen.

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus das du von dieser Ratte sprichst Marrack. Du meinst wohl eher das hier." grinsend hob sie ihre Hand.

Darin das Objekt seiner Begierde. Ein sehr altes Holocron. Ihm war mehr als klar, so einfach würde sie es ihm nicht überlassen, dafür kannte er sie zu gut. Und auf einem Kampf wolte er sich in seinem geschwächten Zustand nicht einlassen wenn es sich verhindern ließe. Damals war sie schon stark gewesen und nun kamen mehrere tausend Jahre rasende Wut hinzu. Es ließ sich nur schwer einschätzen wie groß ihre Macht inzwischen war und er wollte es auch nicht darauf anlegen es heraus zu finden. Sie durfte einfach nicht merken wie geschwächt er wirklich war. Ein Bluff war das einzige was ihm blieb.

„Du weisst es kann nur auf zwei Arten enden. Entweder du überlässt mir das Holocron und meinen Gefährten und wir gehen getrennte Wege, ohne das jemand verletzt wird oder es wird unschön. Und wir wollen doch nicht das dein schöner neuer Körper Schaden nimmt. Deine Entscheidung.",  
ihre Entscheidung war ihm klar und so senkte er die Stimme als er seine Schülerin ansprach,  
„Mach dich auf einen schweren Kampf gefasst, den schwersten deines bisherigen Lebens."

Aryn glaubte ihren eigenen Ohren nicht. Ein Kampf... in seinem Zustand, gegen einen solchen Gegner. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Und... hatte sie das vorhin richtig verstanden? Etwas das ihr Meister über 3000 Jahre alt sein sollte? Entweder war es ein schlechter Scherz oder er hatte ihr einiges zu erklären wenn sie das hier überleben sollten. Ein kurzer Blick zu Tyron, der ihr mehr als Sorgen bereitete. Seine Chance zu überleben schwand von Minute zu Minute die sie vergeudeten.

„2 gegen eine alte Hexe. Ich glaube eure Entscheidung sollte einfach sein." rutschte ihr heraus und sie hätte sich sofort dafür Ohrfeigen können als sie Prophets leises Stöhnen hörte und ihr eiskalter Blick sie traf.

Das würde noch Ärger geben. Aber ein Kampf war unausweichlich, das war auch ihr klar und sie musste zusehen, das sie ihm soviel es ging abnahm. Sie konnte deutlich spüren das er noch immer geschwächt war. Einstecken würde sie müssen. Ihre Kampfkünste waren bei weitem nicht so gut wie deren. Sie machte sich bereit in diesem Kampf einiges an Schmerz einzustecken, aber aufgeben kam für sie nicht infrage.

Prophet raste vor Wut. Eine ausweglose Situation, er selbst kräftemäßig angeschlagen, sie mitten in der Ausbildung, noch sehr unerfahren und vor ihnen ein fast unmöglicher Kampf. Und was tat seine Schülerin? Scherzen. Das konnte alles doch nicht wahr sein. Wenn das hier vorbei war, dann sollte er mal ein ernstes Wort mit Aryn wechseln, falls sie das hier überlebten.

„Kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben ernst bleiben? So langsam gefällt mir die Idee mit dem Wookie immer besser. Mit dem kann man zur Not noch werfen." brüllte er sie an.

Zash sah das etwas nicht stimmte und sie nutzte den Moment.

„Oh Marrack, es wird mir eine Freude sein dich in Stücke zu reißen. Erst dich und dann deine Schülerin. Ich werde sie auch ganz langsam Töten. Der Alten Zeiten willen" kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, hob sie die rechte Hand und Blitze züngelte in Richtung ihrer Gegner.

Prophet packte Aryn, riss sie mit zu Boden. Eine Welle blauer Energie schoss über sie hinweg, schlug in die Wand ein. So schnell es ging war er wieder auf den Beinen, zündete sein Lichtschwert und sprang auf sie zu. Frontal und aggressiv war die einzige Option die ihnen blieb wenn sie siegreich sein wollten. Seine Hoffnung lag darin, das Aryn es durchschaute. Doch so sehr er den Moment auch nutzen wollte, er war zu langsam. Auf halben Weg zu ihr, hatte sie bereits ihr Lichtschwert gezündet und konterte. Seine schwarz-violette Klinge traf auf ihre Rote. Einen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Position, dann entbrannte ein unerbittlicher Kampf. Endlich reagierte Aryn und er konnte sehen das sie begriffen hatte was er vorhatte, zündete ihrerseits ihre schwarz-türkise Klinge und kam ihm zur Hilfe. Ein Machtstoß Zashs riss ihn zurück als Aryn angriff, parierte deren Angriff. Ein eintrainiertes Manöver. Sie ließ sich zurück drücken, ging tief in die Knie, gab ihm dadurch Spielraum für einen Angriff seinerseits, dem Zash allerdings auswich. Stattdessen schlug sie seiner Schülerin hart ins Gesicht, die mit Blut im Gesicht rückwärts taumelte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit raubte. Zash holte zum finalen Schlag aus. Im letzten Moment konnte Prophet sie davon abhalten, fing den finalen Schlag wenige Zentimeter vor Aryns Körper ab. Sekunden später waren sie in einen neuen Schlagabtausch übergegangen. Allmählich spürte er, wie ihm dieser Kampf die letzten Kräfte raubte. Lange hielt er dieses Niveau nicht mehr Kräfte waren langsam aufgebraucht. Wenn er diese Situation nicht unter Kontrolle bekam, dann wäre es das gewesen. Ob es berechnend oder nicht war, jedenfalls hatte Aryn sich scheinbar gefangen und hatte ihr Lichtschwert nach Zash geworfen. Das brachte die Furie einen Moment aus der Fassung. Endlich etwas das er nutzen konnte. Eine kurze Drehung und er schlug hart zu. Volltreffer. Der Schlag durchtrennte Zashs Handgelenk. Ihr Lichtschwert erlosch und fiel mitsamt abgetrennter Hand zu Boden. Vor Schmerz aufschreiend wich die Hexe zurück. Die letzte Chance den Kampf zu beenden. Prophet mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte, tauchte in die Macht ein und ließ die Säule hinter Zash zusammen stürzen. Das herabfallende Gestein begrub sie unter sich. Erschöpft und am Ende seiner Reserven sank er auf die Knie.

„Das wird sie nicht lange aufhalten. Schnell. Wir müssen uns das Holocron und Tyron schnappen und zusehen das wir von hier verschwinden bevor sie sich befreit hat. Du kannst mir glauben, so etwas nimmt sie persönlich." einen Moment Ruhe, das war alles was er gerade brauchte.

Aryn wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und hob das Holocron vom Boden auf, sah es sich einen Moment an. Völlig unscheinbar und doch so viel Aufwand dafür.

„Euers." sie warf es ihrem Meister zu, der es fing und einsteckte.

Er würde einen Moment allein zurecht kommen, auch wenn er so ziemlich am Ende seiner Kräfte war, was sie deutlich spüren konnte. Sie sah nach Tyron, kniete sich zu ihm. Tiefe Wunden am ganzen Körper, gebrochene Knochen, bewusstlos. Kurz fühlte sie nach seinem Puls, erleichtert ihn spüren zu können. Nur wie die Beiden hier raus bekommen?

„Tyron! Augen auf! Pause beendet!" sie schlug ihm leicht an die Wangen.

Keine Reaktion. Ihre Sorge stieg. Schattenwandeln? Zu zweit konnte sie das noch nicht. Und Prophet? Sie war schon froh wenn er auf eigenen Beinen hier raus kam, so angeschlagen wie er ihr vorkam. Ihr kam nur ein einziger Gedanke, auch wenn er ihr alles andere als gefiel. Sie zog ihr Datapad, scannte die Umgebung. 20 Lebenszeichen unten in der Halle und sie war die Einzige die noch stand. Der Balkon war sauber und dann... kurzentschlossen nahm sie Tyrons Lichtschwert, das neben ihm lag. Eine Doppelklinge, aber sie brauchte nur eine Seite. Sie ließ die ungewohnte Klinge in ihrer linken Hand liegen, ging zu Prophet, kniete sich kurz zu ihm. Er atmete schwer, schien aber sonst unverletzt.

„Schafft ihr es Tyron hier weg zu bekommen?" fragte sie nur.

Mit einem mehr als gereizten Blick nickte er. Seufzend stand sie auf. Ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion zu warten verließ sie den Raum, zündete beide Klingen. Das musste jetzt schnell gehen und um alles konnte sie sich nicht kümmern.

Auf der Treppe kamen ihr schon die ersten Wachen entgegen. Den Kampf hielt sie so kurz es ging, auch wenn einer von denen eine Weile brauchen würde bis er verblutet war. So etwas wie Gnade konnte sie sich jetzt nicht leisten. Einen Moment blieb sie im Torbogen zur Haupthalle stehen, atmete durch, beide aktivierten Klingen in den Händen. Nur wenige Male hatte sie mit 2 Klingen gleichzeitig gekämpft und war in einen Blutrausch verfallen. Aber dieses Mal musste es sein wenn ich wollte das meine beiden Gefährten überlebten. Sie trat einfach in die Haupthalle, nicht sicher das sie es selber überlebte. 20 Lebenzeichen hatte das Datapad angezeigt, aber was sie mit eigenen Augen sah, waren weit mehr.

„Ihr seid alle tot. Ihr wisst es nur noch nicht." knurrte sie mehr zu sich selber und ließ den rasenden Zorn Besitz von ihr ergreifen.

Prophet atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ließ sich einen Moment Luft. Trotz allem noch recht erschöpft stand er auf, ging dann zu seinem Ordensbruder, schulterte ihn und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Es dauerte zwar ein wenig länger als erwartet, aber der Weg bis zum Balkon war ja frei und er wollte seiner Schülerin genug Zeit geben den Weg frei zu machen. An der Brüstung angekommen, warf er einen Blick in die Haupthalle. Aryn, in eine Art Blutrausch verfallen, hinterließ nichts als verstümmelte, blutverschmierte Leichen. Tränen der Rührung schossen ihm in die Augen. Das er das noch erleben durfte... Noch immer mit Tyron über der Schulter stieg er die letzten Treppen herunter, legte ihn aber dann auf der Schwelle ab. Aryn war noch immer in ihrem Blutrausch gefangen, bemerkte gar nicht, das er sich ihr von der Seite näherte. Der letzte Akolyth ging zu Boden und ihr nächster Angriff hätte fast ihn erwartet. Schnell zündete er sein Lichtschwert, fing ihren Angriff ab und stieß sie ein Stück von sich.

„Genug! Wir sind nun soweit gekommen, da wollen wir uns doch nicht jetzt noch selbst in Stücke schneiden." brüllte er sie an.

Erst jetzt war es, als wenn ein Schleier von ihr abfiel und sie ihn erkannte. Sie fiel einen Moment auf die Knie, deaktivierte die Klinge und atmete schwer. Er ließ ihr einen Moment bis sie sich wieder auf die Beine kämpfte und ihn schuldbewusst ansah. Es war nichts passiert und Zurechtweisung war in dem Fall überflüssig.

„Schnapp die unseren Bruder. Ich bereite alles für unsere Abreise vor." er wandte sich von ihr ab, zog sein Datapad aus der Tasche und aktivierte den Autopiloten ihres Schiffes. In ein paar Minuten würde es hier sein und sie konnten endlich diesen verdammten Planeten verlassen. Es wurde auch langsam Zeit. Kurz dachte er an Darth Zash. Irgendetwas sagte ihm das es bestimmt nicht ihr letztes Treffen war.


End file.
